Talk:News/@comment-43939452-20190926205556
A long, long time ago, there was a complete madness of weather. One day it was sunny and the next there was snow and ice that would chill you to the bones. Cats were unprepared for the terrible weather and were dying. This is where our legend begins. Chapter One: Leafpaw “Leafpaw!” called Leafkit as she scampered across the snow laden ground. ' “What is it?” groaned Leafpaw. “I have to go on a patrol, and I can’t have you bothering me. Where is your mother?”' “But Greenpaw said that he was destined for greatness!” Leafkit said with a shimmer of delight in her eyes. “He said he got a prophecy last night!” Oh for the love of Starclan! “Leafkit, I’m sure Greenpaw was just messing with you. You know how he is, always filling your head with crazy ideas. Now, I have a patrol to go on, and they are probably waiting for me,” replied Leafpaw. “Bu-but,” Leafkit stammered. “No, no, I won’t be bothered any more. Go annoy someone else.” At that moment She-lily, Leafkit’s mother, came out of the nursery and called her over. Leafkit made one more sad face, and then ran over to her mother. ' '''Kits! ' ''' “Okay Leafpaw, what do you smell?” said Leafpaw’s mentor, Pinewood. It had been a half moon since Leafkit had mentioned the prophecy. She had tried to convince herself that it was nonsense, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that something serious was going on. ' “Leafpaw?” Repeated Pinewood, looking impatient. Leafpaw turned red, embarrassed.' ' “Oh! Erm... uh yes! I smell... you?”' ' “LEAFPAW!” Pinewood now roared.' ' “Alright, yes, yes, sorry. I sme-e-e-ell, not you but….. Snow….. And… vole, and…. Leafkit?” ' “LEAFKIT!” said Leafpaw again, getting madder by the second. ' '“Yes?” piped a little voice from a bush. ' '“WHAT ARE YOU-” Pinewood cut Leafpaw off and gave her a glare ' '“Leafkit, would you please explain what your doing here?” Pinewood said in a calm voice. ' '“Oh just….. WAITING FOR MY MENTOR!!!!!” Leafkit announced, practically bouncing with excitement. ' '“What do you mean?” challenged Leafpaw. Just then Flowerfoot emerged from a ' '''bush, looking annoyed. ' '“Um…Leafpaw?” Two heads turned towards her, Leafpaw and Leafkit. ' '“Um I mean Leafpaw” she said jerking her head towards Leafkit. ' '''“Flowerfoot, what’s going on?” asked Leafpaw Leafkit practically screamed at her, ' '“I'M AN APPRENTICE!” ' '''What!? How could Redstar have done this? He well knew that the name Leafpaw was already taken, and even so he could have at LEAST waited until she was a warrior! ' '''“Er Leafpaw?” Flowerfoot asked again, rousing her from her thoughts. ' “Yes?” Leafpaw replied.' ' “Redstar wants to see you. Now,” said Flowerfoot, still looking a little embarrassed from the whole incident.' “Yes Redstar? Flowerfoot said you wanted to see me,” said Leafpaw as she came into the leader’s den. ' '“Yes Leafpaw. I need to talk to you. About your name.” Is he going to make me change MY name? “ You have been an apprentice for many moons,” Redstar continued, “And it is time you are made a warrior.” ' '“R-really?” Leafpaw asked with a shaky voice. ' '“Yes really, I don’t talk for the pleasure of hearing my own voice” Redstar responded, stiffening. “The ceremony will take place at dawn. Your siblings, Newpaw and Greenpaw have already been told. You may go now.” Leafpaw walked out of the den, feeling dazzled. A warrior! Finally. I wonder what my name will be!